Heidi Klum
Bergisch Gladbach, Germany |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Hazel |Height = 5'9½" / 177cm |Bust = 37" / 94cm |Waist = 27" / 69cm |Hips = 37" / 94cm |Dress = 4 (US) / 34 (EU) |Shoe = 9 (US) / 40 (EU) |Social media = Instagram Twitter }}Heidi Klum (born June 1, 1973) is a German model. Biography She was born and raised in Bergisch Gladbach, a town outside Cologne, Germany. She is the daughter of Erna, a hairdresser, and Günther Klum, a cosmetics company executive. Career beginnings A friend convinced her to enroll in a national modeling contest called "Model 92". Out of 25,000 contestants, she was voted the winner on April 29, 1992, and offered a modeling contract worth US$300,000 by Thomas Zeumer, CEO of Metropolitan Models New York. After winning, she appeared on the Gottschalk Late Night Show, a German television show with host Thomas Gottschalk. She accepted the contract a few months later, after graduating from school, and decided not to try for an apprentice position at a fashion design school. Personal life In 1997, she married stylist Ric Pipino. The couple divorced in 2002. In March 2003, Klum began a relationship with Flavio Briatore], the Italian managing director of Renault's Formula One team. In December she announced her pregnancy. Soon after, the two split. They have a daughter, Helene (b. 2004), but Briatore is not a part of her life. Klum considers Seal as her father. Soon after her split from Briatore, she began dating British musician Henry "Seal" Samuel. They got engaged in December 2004 on a glacier in Whistler, British Columbia, Canada. They were married on May 10, 2005 on a beach in México. Seal officially adopted Helene in December 2009. On January 22, 2012, they announced that they were separating. Heidi filed for divorce on April 6, 2012. Their divorce was finalized on October 14, 2014. They have three children, sons Henry Günther Ademola Dashtu (b. 2005) and Riley Fyodor Taiwo (b. 2006) and daughter Lou Sulola (b. 2009). She dated her bodyguard, Martin Kirsten, from 2012 to 2014. She started dating American art curator Vito Schnabel in 2014. They broke up in 2017 after three years of dating. In May 2018, she made public her relationship with Tokio Hotel guitarist Tom Kaulitz through Instagram posts and appearances at Cannes Film Festival. They announced their engagement on December 24, 2018. They were married in February 2019. They held a wedding ceremony on the yacht "Christina O" in Italy in August 2019. Victoria's Secret Fashion Show Heidi walked in 11 Victoria's Secret Fashion Shows. She was an Angel from 1999-2010. She wore three fantasy bras. 1997 Heidi walked in the show. 1998 Heidi walked in the show. 1999 Heidi walked in the show wearing the fantasy bra. 2000 Heidi walked in the show. 2001 Heidi walked in Segment 1 wearing the fantasy bra and Segment 2. 2002 Heidi walked in Segment 1, Segment 3 and Segment 4. 2003 Heidi walked in Segment 2: Razor Sharp Latex Ladies wearing the fantasy bra, Segment 3: Rock Chicks Rockin' Out and Segment 5: Glaaaaamaaazons. 2005 Heidi walked in Segment 3: Sexy Crystal Princesses and Segment 4: Sexy Russian Babes 2007 Heidi walked in Segment 1: Blade Runner, Segment 5: Sureally Sexy and Segment 6: Deck the Halls. 2008 Heidi walked in Segment 1: Glamour Goddess, Segment 5: Ballet de Fleurs and Segment 6: Black Tie Holiday. 2009 Heidi walked in Segment 4: Enchanted Forest. VS Gallery VS2001-HeidiKlum1.jpg|2001 VS2001-HeidiKlum2.jpg|2001 VS2001-HeidiKlum3.jpg|2001 VS2002-HeidiKlum1.jpg|2002 VS2002-HeidiKlum2.jpg|2002 VS2002-HeidiKlum3.jpg|2002 VS2003-HeidiKlum1.jpg|2003 VS2003-HeidiKlum2.jpg|2003 VS2003-HeidiKlum3.jpg|2003 VS2005-HeidiKlum1.jpg|2005 VS2005-HeidiKlum2.jpg|2005 VS2007-HeidiKlum1.jpg|2007 VS2007-HeidiKlum2.jpg|2007 VS2007-HeidiKlum3.jpg|2007 VS2008-HeidiKlum1.jpg|2008 SS2008-HeidiKlum2.jpg|2008 VS2008-HeidiKlum3.jpg|2008 VS2009-HeidiKlum.jpg|2009 Category:Former Angel Category:Germany Category:Models